Ducts made of sheet metal are fabricated in sections that require assembly. Sections of duct that are rectangular in cross-section typically include drive ends that have a return flange on opposite edges. In a typical installation, the drive ends are oriented so that the edges with return flanges are vertical. When two sections are brought together, the edges where the sheet metal is bent back to form the flanges must be brought close together so that a cleat can be slid over the flanges to hold the sections together.
Several tools are known for this purpose. One has a handle with a pair of narrow wheels mounted on it. The wheels are spaced apart along the length of the tool and are proportioned to fit in the groove between the wall of the duct and the return flange. When the wheels are in place, one the each groove, the tool can be used like a lever to draw the sections together. Another tool has a pair of jaws. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,202. Another is a simple tool with the V-shaped notch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,982.
This last may be effective in some settings but lacks certain advantages of the herein disclosed invention in that it cannot be used when access to one side of the duct is limited because the tool and the cleat must be installed from opposite directions. In addition this tool cannot be used effectively if it fails to draw the entire length of the drive ends of the ducts into close proximity because there is not room in the groove formed between the duct and the flange for both the tool and the cleat.